Lemon's Journal
This is my journal, and I plan to write in it every so often. I hope my goof of a master doesn't find this, or even dare go near it...but what if she finds it? --Lemon Day 1 (Monday) Man, I'm so happy I have a journal! Now I can finally escape all the annoyances and distractions of daily life...but anyways, I did the funniest of jokes (well, for me anyways) on my master the other day..I'll write about it: It all started as a simple chase between my master and her friend, Snowman 1001. But all I remember of the beginning was disturbing high-pitched laughing and flying hats. Next thing I know, I'm sitting quietly out in the backyard watching things zoom quickly past me, as if it was a police chase or somethin'. Then, out of the blue, I heard a random thought come quietly from the back of my mind: "Lemon, do not under any circumstances dig holes in the ground, because Snowman's coming over today, you hear?" All of a sudden, I got this irritating sense to dig a hole even though my master said no, and shortly after, I smirked a mischievious grin, unlike any other I had ever done. I hurriedly got down to business, making the hole as deep as a penguin's height. My master and Snowman were coming this way, I could hear their constant footsteps and loud bursts of laughter. Hurry, I must hide! I thought, and dashed into the floral bushes in front of the windowsill. Sudden silence, and then a Thud. I peered through a hole in the bush, and saw my master drenched in mud from head to foot, with a somewhat-shocked expression. Snowman had then sharply turned around to help her up, and then she managed to limp over to me, who was giggling loudly in that bush... Day 2 (Tuesday) ]] My master showed me the angriest of glares this morning. It was even scarier than my most evil mischevious grin, which is terrifying...hehe. I thought I saw her sitting on the sofa afterwards, trying to recover from yesterday's evil plan. Today, however, I saw Snowman come over again, and this time he brought with him a white puffle named Icer, which I enjoyed very much. He and I decided that today we would do something to Snowman..then, Icer flashed a mischevious smile. What are we gonna do to Snowman today? I wondered out loud. Icer then turned to me and proudly displayed his freezing abilities, which I grinned a smile at. The idea lightbulb had just been switched to on. Shortly after, I found a bucket lying on its side near the front porch; I picked that up and filled it near a spigot conveniently located right next to it. With Icer's efforts, we managed to dump the bucket right near the door..then Icer froze it right on the spot. When we heard Snowman coming, we jumped through the window and plopped ourselves on the sofa, looking completely innocent. A few minutes later, we heard a faint noise in the snow. My master had sprung up in alert almost immediately, and she carefully got up and examined the front porch. To her surprise, Snowman lay dazed in the snow, graduation cap off, looking VERY angry. He shot a look at me and Icer, and my master then gave ME a serious glare, as if she had known that we had done it. "Oh great." We squeaked. I think at that time we both had the same thought on our minds... Uh Oh... we're in trouble '''again', aren't we? Day 3 (Wednesday) Yup...I had guessed. We were in serious trouble, definately more than Monday's prank. To show how much trouble, my master nudged me into my small bedroom, and locked the door tight. She also suggested that Snowman should not bring Icer next time, unless he wants to find himself buried in snow again. Great..just great. I thought sarcastically. After about ten minutes of pure boredom and torture, an old grey penguin with a kooky straw hat appeared at my window. "Uhhh...hi? What do you want?" I asked curiously. "Lemon, my student, you have earned your ninja mask and suit. Congratulations, Grasshopper." the penguin replied. I tied the ninja mask on carefully, and placed on the suit with an unprecedented amount of pride. As I was about to turn around to thank the kind penguin, he had vanished as quick as he had come. A big, mischievious grin was glued to my face, and that moment, I turned as clear as..well, a ghost! To test out my new powers, I slivered right through the walls..and soon afterwards, I bumped into Tails6000. "Oh, hey Lemon! Cool ninja powers!" he shrieked. "Thanks dude!" I replied happily. "Wanna play a prank on Hat Pop?" "You had me at prank..." I smirked. "Sure..meet me at this exact spot tomorrow, with your ninja suit!" he added. Seconds later, I heard my master approaching, and zipped off the ninja suit in a hurry. She peered in, and saw me looking bored (which I wasn't at all), and shortly flashed a grin. Day 4 (Thursday) Today's the day! I thought excitedly. Since today is Thursday, my master usually heads down to the Pizza Parlor to work, so she leaves me all alone with my brothers and sisters. I heard a sudden knock at the door, and as it slowly creaked open, I was greeted to Tails6000. "Hey, my good man!" I yelped loudly. " Hey..you ready to set up a prank for Hat Pop?" he asked inquisitively. "You bet! It's all I've had on my mind!" I grinned evilly. He then zipped on a ninja suit similar to mine, and turned invisible in an instant. In response, I placed mine on as well. He and I then turned invisible, and moved a piece of furniture to a certain area, where it was "needed". "Okay...the plan is to hide this here piece of furniture, so Hat doesn't see it...then, we turn out the lights and turn invisible." He stated smartly. "What will happen as a result?" I asked. "Well, Hat will scramble around the room looking for you, and end up tripping over the sofa!" he smirked. "Hee Hee...good one! You're nearly as bad as I am!" I laughed heartily. Everything was set up perfectly, and then my master arrived. Just as planned, she started to scramble around the room, looking for me like crazy. "Lemon? Where are you?" She quietly whispered. Then, all of a sudden, I heard this crash on the solid hardwood floor. Tails and I glanced over, but couldn't see a thing. I heard another knock on the door heard, and it was none other than Snowman 1001. "Hat? Are you home?" He shouted. He flipped the light switch, and saw my master dazed, while half-hanging over the tipped leather sofa. He immediately helped her up, and then re-assured her to take a rest on the other sofa. I bet Lemon was behind this...but he can't move furniture by himself." he noted. Then, Tails and I revealed ourselves silently in front of him. His jaw dropped nearly to the floor, and his eyes grew wide. "'''TAILS?!?' LEMON?!? You did this?!" he shrieked angrily. Even my master perked up at the sound of our names. We knew we were in trouble, but we started running out the door like scared little chickens. They'd eventually find us, so I thought it would be best to return when Snowman left. ''"You think we're in trouble again, Lemon?" He asked worryingly. "Yup...we are." I added. Day 5 (Friday) I awoke early, finding myself in a vast, bizarre wonderland. Tails lay sprawled right besides me, and then I felt a jab on my fur. "Lemon...are you awake?" Tails asked calmly. "Yeah..I guess." I responded. Then, I found myself blurting out, "Tails, do you know where we are?" "No, do you?" he questioned. "Great..." I spoke silently. Since nobody in this little "pack" knows where on Club Penguin Island we are, I started considering on how my poor master must be terribly worried about me. For once, I actually felt alone and horrified, unaware of my own surroundings. The evnvironment itself wasn't too bad...I mean, there were plenty of O'Berries around (which Tails absolutely hates), and a small creek on my left; but even with all those necessary survival elements, there's one that this area lacks sufficiently: a master. Later on today, a wolf let out a piercing howl, which nearly scared me and Tails out of our ninja suits. We shuffled quickly out of the area, and then Tails discovered a perfect place to camp-out about a mile upwards. We went out "hunting" during mid-day, and Tails managed to catch himself a giant, juicy fish. He silently handed me one, but I refused to even touch it. "Yuck! I hate fish!" I complained disgustfully. "Okay then...go find yourself some O'Berries then." he responded. After hours of sitting peacefully around our bonfire, the sun finally sunk below the tree-filled horizon. The contour of the various trees and bushes cast an eerie shadow on the snow. I managed to make a perfect bed out of soft, vein-filled leaves, and durable twigs. Tails also found a stack of colorful bird feathers about a few feet away, and afterwards our beds felt as soft as velvet. 'Well, I guess I should go-"'' I murmured, then fell asleep mid-sentence. A Whole '''NEW Point of View Hi..I've been looking for my goofy, prankster puffle after he ran quickly out the door with one of my friends, Tails6000. I came to this location, and found this strange journal lying face down in the snow, with footprints going into some sort of trail. Wait just a bunny eared-minute... This is Lemon's Journal? AND HE'S A NINJA?! Grrr...he is so busted for those pranks he pulled on me, especially the one where he made me trip over a sofa IN MY OWN IGLOO. Hey, I've got an idea! I'll go over to Snowman's igloo and ask him to help me find Lemon; this journal provides excellent details on where he may be. I might also ask my super-powered friend, Flystar55555. I hope to write again soon..that is, if I don't get lost in The Wilderness just like Lemon. --Hat Pop Well, today is the day I'm gonna be roundin' up my search party made up of as many of my closest acquaintances as I can scour the USA for. First stop, Snowman's Igloo. Whoa..he has a fantastic igloo! "Hi, Snowman! Would you like to join my search party to find Tails and Lemon?" I asked him shyly. "Sure thing, I'll bring Icer along too. Although... I don't trust that fuzzy furball of trouble." he answered sternly, thinking of Lemon's last prank on him. After an hour of lenthy travel, we finally reached our next destination, Scoodlepeep. Ninjinian and Baby N. happily greeted us there, and gave us a free tour. "Thanks for the tour, Ninjinian, but we need you and Baby N's help. Lemon and Tails got lost in The Wilderness a couple of days ago, and we need more of a search party." I stuttered. Snowman peered out from behind me beaming a friendly grin. "Sure, guys! I'd love to help you find Lemon! I bet Baby N. here would like to help too." he answered excitedly. "Excellent, now to find Explorer!" I declared shrillfully. We then quietly boarded a train that would take us directly to South Pole City. As soon as we got there, the Coffee Shop stuck out in the middle of the barren part of the land. We squinted our eyes, and I thought I could see an unusually blue blur move rapidly inside. Explorer! I thought to myself softly. We kicked our engines into high gear and went full speed for that big ol' Coffee Shop sittin' in the middle of scenic nowhere. The doors made a clamorous squeal, and Explorer sharply turned his head in alert. "CUSTOMERS!" he shouted randomly; then he realized who it was. "Oh, it's you guys. What can I do for you?" "We need your help Explorer. Tails and Lemon are lost in the Wilderness somewhere, and we could use your intelligence." I said anxiously. "I LIKES PIFFLEZ! DOES YOU?!" he shouted strangely. "Uhhh..I'll take that as a "'Yes, I'll help you!" response."'' "To the Land of Flystar55555!" I announced. After arriving, Flystar showed us his freakishly awesome super powers, from telekinesis to laser beams. "AWESOME super powers, Flystar! We could use your help in our quest to return Tails and Lemon. Would you do it?" I asked. "Of course, friends!" he replied strongly. "To Freezeland, to find ZapWire!" I shouted. We then proceeded to take this luxurious, white, limo down to Dorkugal, which was too much of a beautiful sight to believe. Flowers were carefully placed in perfectly aligned rows, and the bushes seemed to have exploded, covering most of the land. The snow even glinted with perfection. A tern then carefully came up to us, almost as if he was inspecting. "Hello There...Who might you be?" he questioned sternfully, with a hint of fear detectable in his voice. "Zapwire? Is that you?" I asked him. "How did you know it was me, Hat Pop?" "Duh...you've got a nametag on you. Besides, I could spot you a mile away!" I responded gleefully. "Anyway, would you help me find my puffle, Lemon, and my friend Tails?" "Sure. I'd do anything to keep away from boredom for a while." he quickly answered. "It's time to find two more friends, and then it's off to search!" I said to the crowd. "Our next destination is Club Penguin Island!" I added. When we got there, the city was buzzing with random shoppers with mountains of bags, or penguins throwing cold snowballs at each other for no reason, other then pure merriment. We reached the surf shack, soon to find Barkjon riding incredibly well on a good-sized wave. "Barkjon!" I yelled loudly. He then turned slighly and waved with a cheesy grin, but he didn't realize he was about to cream himself. I put on a face of shock as I watched him go crashing down in the wave, suddenly emerging with a starfish stuck to his beak. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Yes, Hat?" he asked, his eyes drifting from me, all the way down the long line of my closest friends. "What's with all the people? Have you come to watch me surf in the contset today?" he beamed. "No, not exactly, although I'd love to watch later." I told him. "But, we could use your help searching for Lemon and Tails. The more flippers, the better!" "Oh Okay, I'd love to help!" he grinned. The last stop on our list was Freezland, to find Triskelle. I couldn't believe the superior beauty of it. Freezeland was a marvelous place, covered in snow from sky to sea, with mountains running parallel to the landscape. We went through blocks and blocks of elegant buildings designed entirely out of snow, when we noticed a castle-like building with Triskelle waving down at us, beaming his Amulet of Water. "Hello, Triskelle!" I hollered up to him. ''"How are you doing, my feathered penguin friends?" he bellowed back to us. "Well, we could use your help finding Lemon and Tails in the Wilderness by my igloo. Would you come and join us?" I inquired. "Sure! Nothing ever happens here, anyways. Besides, I'll send a few of my best warriors along too. They're excellent at finding things!" "Okay then, to the Wilderness!!" I screamed at the top of my voice. Everyone followed my guidance back to a large express train that would drop us all off back at my igloo. Time to find Lemon, but what will happen next? I thought. ---- '''... At the crack of dawn, we began our elaborate and well-thought out search for the yellow puffle notoriously known for pranking many souls, or Lemon, as many know him by. Based on the vivid descriptions of this very journal, we'll be able to find him within a few hour's search. "Alright, everybody. Here's today's game plan. We all carefully split up into seperate search groups, and if you somehow find Lemon and Tails, yelp really loudly and make extremely annoying sounds with whatever surrounds you. I wish all search groups the best of luck. We meet back here at this convieniently placed pine tree if we don't see them." "Okay." everyone chorused in reply. I easily picked Snowman and Icer as my search group. Their distinct knowledge and superior way of knowing any possible hiding place makes them great "finders". We took the path of clearly preserved footprints that were indefinately penguin tracks, with a puffle's intertwined into them. Icer promptly perked up as soon as we started waddling down the trail, dragging poor Snowman behind him. "Obviously, I think he's found something!" mumbled Snowman, as he was being plowed through the snow. As we reached about what I thought was "halfway through", I thought I could hear the unclear voice of somebody shouting, "Lemon's not here!" "Keep on looking!" I cried in return, my voice echoing across the dense forest. Icer remained pulling on his owner, frantically twitching and digging, as if he had caught a scent or something. After what seemed like miles of nothing but trees and snow covered bushes, we reached a desolate clearing with no inhabitants except what appeared to be a shaggy furred puffle. Penguin tracks continued in the distance, and I recieved a sharp intuition that we were in the right place. "Lemon, my puffle, could that possibly be you?" I asked the creature, with hint of hopefulness. "M-M-Master, it i-i-is m-me," the creature stuttered. Snowman and Icer followed up behind me, inspecting the creature, then staring bug-eyed at the identity of this dirty, shaggy creature, who was indeed everyone's favorite yellow puffle. With occasional tears of extreme happiness and joy, I dashed up to Lemon, enveloping him in a gripping and satisfying hug. "Oh, how I missed you so much, Lemon! Would you promise never to run off like that again?" I told him, while frequently brushing dirt off of his bright yellow coat. "I promise," Lemon answered quietly. "Is Tails with you?" I whispered. "Oh yeah, he is, ''" he started. "''I think he's out hunting though. He will be returning shortly." Lemon turned his attention over to Icer, who was creating small ice blocks out of the snow surrounding him. In his mouth, he grasped a stick with an O-Berry placed on the end point. With that stick, he clanged it to the ice blocks, creating a high-pitched ding that sounded through the trees. Within minutes, everyone appeared at the clearing, and simultaneously patting Lemon on the head. Tails returned to the scenery as well. "Hey, Lemon, what the heck was that annoying noi-''" his voice trailed off, his mouth agape as his gaze went through all the familiar faces. Everyone returned his shocked glare. "''Hurray! We're saved, Lemon! Who's idea was it to find us?" Everyone pointed thier flippers at me; I poked through the crowd of friends, waving my flipper spastically. "It was me, Tails. I arranged this whole entire search party." He excitedly gripped me in a painful and tight hug, much like my sister's. "Uhhh...you're welcome...now would you please get off of me?!" I asked him, while softly shouting. "Sorry," Tails said. He seemed truly embarrassed. Lemon starting browsing through the bushes. I suddenly got very confused, and asked him why he was searching and what he was searching for. "I seemed to have misplaced my journal a few days ago...have you seen it?" I glared into space for a second, then the lightbulb instantly clicked on. He had no idea that I had his journal in my possession, and decided to keep it that way until we returned home. That will teach him to stop pranking me. "No...I haven't seen it." I answered slyly, sporting a sneaky grin. o_0 Gah! My flippin' master got a hold of my journal! Now it's got her frilly little scent all over everything in it...0_o....even my new pen... Aaaaaaah! I thought out loud, my squeaky voice echoing throughout my room. Funny, it smells somewhat like that Clubb Phengin Weekee place that my master drags me to every day. She sure seems to like that place, '''A LOT'.'' Just then, my master waddled in, donning some really weird crown (On top of her special rabbit ears, of course) and bright purple sash; that identically matched her favorite purple sweatshirt. The crown was a shiny gold hue, and bore the letter W, painted in a deep red shade. The sash however, was plainly blank. I glared at her bizzare clothing, giving her the glance that means "confused". I guessed that she may have been in some self-induced trance, because she was staring blankly into space. My master shook her head back and forth rapidly, then suddenly looking at me with a strange beaming smile. "Oh, Hi Lemon! Guess what, Guess what, Guess what?!" she squealed. I just looked at her, thinking she had gone insane. "What? Are you on some sort of new medication?" I smirked, quirking at her random hyperness; that usually never surfaced. "No...but, its something even better! I've been announced the new webmaster and "dictator" of the Clubb Phengin Weekee, along with my friend Snowman 1001! she grinned, staring into space again. "The who-sa what now?" I babbled on, unsure how to pronounce or understand what she was screaming about. "Webmaster. It's the person that's in charge, silly! It's just too bad that TSP resigned....I will definitely miss him there." "Oh, I see...." My voice trailed off. Having a dictator as a master certainly wasn't what I expected. With her so-called power, I could be PWNed by my own pranks, ten fold!....o_0.... Setting the valuable crown down on the table in front of the television, my master strolled away, mumbling about things that I assumed were related to that freakin' CPW place. Afterwards, my eyes drifted to the crown, that was somehow eyeing me in return. That irritating feeling came sneaking up behind me. I knew I just had to do something to drive my master bonkers, or I will surely break out in a rash! But what? What! THE CROWN, yes of course! I jumped onto the table, as quiet as a mouse. Scooting to the crown, I placed it on top of me, just barely collasping under its massive weight. Yes, yes! So far, this is working out better than I hoped! Now, where's my shovel? My master was planning a special event for her webmaster thing, or whatever, and I knew she couldn't do it without her crown. Man, this'll teach her not to mess with my journal! I was heartily laughing at this soon-to-be, unforgettable prank. Digging a hole in the frigid snow, I set the crown down to my left, later shoving it in the hole. A sense of guilt quickly arose in my mind. I felt kind of terrible in knowing that I would be ruining a beautiful, important crown just for a prank on my master. However, I let the pranking side get the best of me, and slowly buried the crown in the snow; marking it by throwing my shovel over the location. Shortly after, Snowman and many others arrived, including TSP. I saw my master's face light up a few feet away; she was one happy penguin about that. More guilt struck me. I once again dismissed it, then went into the igloo where everyone was partying like animals. "Hey Lemon, where's my crown?" a voice rang out, a few minutes later. It was my turn for a self-induced trance. I was feeling unusual and unprecedented amounts of guilt about my previous actions; it was practically making me crazy! I just couldn't stand the guilt any longer! "Hello? Lemon? Are you okay?" "In the backyard, underneath my shovel!" I blurted out. The rhythmic igloo music paused, the guests suddenly stopped dancing, and a rabbit-eared figure was looking at me peculiarly. "What?" my master asked me, cocking her head. "Your crown, that's where it is!" I shouted again, this time even louder. "Oh, then would you fetch it for me?" "YES, MASTER!" My master cocked at me again, asking me if I was alright. I quickly nodded, unburied the crown, and brought it back. You could imagine the look on my master's face right about now. "Thank you, Lemon, but why did you bury my special webmaster crown?" "I wanted to do it because I wanted to drive you bonkers..." I smirked at that. "But then, I felt really guitly about it, so I brought it back to you. I'm sorry, master." "o_0 " She requested that I help her clean off the crown, and I quickly accepted; it was the least I could do. Soon, my master was once again donning her crown proudly, this time it was sparkling ever greater than before. She grabbed me and waddled over to the Dance Floor, and she and I showed our stuff, and it was great! For once, I didn't have my mind on pranking....and I liked it. However, I'll be pranking my master again tomorrow; I'm sure of it. "And guess what? I'll be bringing you to the Clubb Phengin Weekee again tomorrow!" "......." Oh well. I guess I'll survive; for now. A very Merry Crazy Christmas Ah, the holiday season, one of my favorite times of the year. All the food, all the presents and things, and especially, it's a perfect time to prank people. Well, in my opinion. Today, my master excitedly gave out flyers at the Clubb Phengin Weekee for a holiday party at our igloo. *Groan*. Not another party. Hey, wait, I've got a classic idea! Heheheh... After setting the table with an ornately designed tablecloth, my master went off into the garage to fetch her Christmas decorations. She set an old carboard box on the floor with "Christmas Lights" scribbled neatly on it. I hopped over to the box, and using my telekinesis, picked up two strands of lights and placed them in my quarters. "Oh, what a wonderful party this will be! And these lights will really make an impression! What do you think, Lemon?" My master said, loudly. "Pssssshhhhhh..." She took out another box, this time, the old label (now peeling away) bore the neatly printed words (my master has notoriously neat handwriting for a penguin), "Christmas Ornaments", and a fancy sparkly box with a beautiful golden star laid inside. Quite ironic, because Hat Pop despises most shiny things. Meh. I then smiled my trademark evil grin, took the star and a flipper full amount of ornaments, and tossed them in my quarters. The oven's timer sounded noisily through the igloo. My master scurried into the kitchen, sounds were heard, and then came out with several plates of food balanced on her her outstretched flippers. Mullets, yellow fishes, pizza, and, are those Puffle O's?... yummy. A snowstorm began throwing snow hastily in the skies, and wind whistled against the window. I took out a bucket of glue I purchased with Hat Pop's coins out of my inventory and scooted over to the other end of the igloo. I could've sworn I noticed her give me a suspicious look. ---- Party time. Now my plan can officially begin! Ha, ha! Guests began arriving out the wazoo, donning festive holiday clothing and cheery expressions. My master put on soft christmas-y igloo music to brighten the mood, and Weekee penguins were too busy dancing and laughing to notice me swipe her pager from right underneath their beaks. I quietly called up an old friend. "Yes? Oh, hi. Could you come over tonight? I've got a photo opportunity you do '''not' want to miss." I unsuspectingly went to my designation and poured the super-ultra-sticky-glue all over the floor, next to the Christmas tree, trying to make sure I wouldn't become trapped in my own prank. I snuck silently out the back door and raced around to the front door, covering my delicate, well-known yellow fur in flakes of snow. I looked more like a snowball than a puffle now, the only thing recognizable my smirking grin. Just as I bounced to the doorstep, I turned around to witness Snowman staring at me peculiarly. He put up the question mark emote, shrugged, and waddled off. I sighed in relief and collected a good-sized rock, lifted it in the air, and flung it towards the wooden door three consecutive times. My master bought it, and thought it was a party guest. I jumped through a cracked-open window and waited for it. "''Yes? Who's there? Anyon-... ahhhh!! What the heck is this?!" My master attempted to squirm free, but to no avail. I began bursting out laughing, and in a sarcastic tone, approached my master. "Hey, look, everyone! It's time to decorate the "tree"!! I brought Christmas decorations!!!" "O_O" The whole crowd, I noticed, struggled to contain their laughter. Finally, Snowman broke the silence by laughing and rolling on the floor hysterically. Everyone got into the spirit soon too, and dashed up to my master, launching the jumble of Christmas decorations on her. They inched away a couple paces, and I hooked up the plug to the outlet. She glowed ten-fold, and the penguins comedically put on their sunglasses and laughed out loud. A yellow penguin, equipped with a camera, unsuspectingly stuck her head through the same window. "Hiya Lemon, old buddy! You called me with some amazing photograph oppor-... oooh, hee hee hee!! What did ya do ta this poor penguin this time?" "NOOOO!!! THE ABSOLUTE HUMILIATION!!! AHHHH!!!! ...Oh no, I'm going to be a laughing stock!LLLLLEEEEEEEEEMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!" "Let's settle this later, master. Kick up the tunes, Snowman!" Snowman did so, and we all rocked to a song about a Christmas tree. Even my master, stuck to the floor, began bobbing back and forth with a beamy grin. I went up to her, feeling a bit guilty, and sincerely apologized. She snatched me in her flippers and cuddled me close. Awwww... never before have I felt such a warm, fuzzy feeling! The whole night, we exchanged gifts, ate lots of food, and even attended a "Concert for Change" concert at the Lighthouse! What fun! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE, A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO! Category:Stories Category:Journals